Gohan's Dream
by JenovaRemnants
Summary: Gohan may be a Saiyan, but he's also a boy growing up in the real world. At thirteen-years-old, Gohan finds his first love in a local boy, problem is- society doesn't want them together. What will Gohan do?  WARNING: Yaoi and Shota!  Pairing is GohanxOC


**A/N:**** I hope you enjoy this new story. This is my first Dragonball Z fanfic, featuring my favourite character: Gohan. In this story, Gohan is a thirteen-year-old boy, struggling through school. The pairing is GohanxOC, which will become apparent very soon. But, I'm focusing on plot as well as smut so watch out! There are quite a few created characters in this story, and some Dragonball Z characters may be a bit OOC, but I'll try my best. Hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please review!**

"Gohan, time for breakfast!"

"Coming!"

Gohan Son (Or Son-Gohan) wasn't exactly normal. Most 13-year-olds would spend the day playing video games or watching T.V. but not Gohan. He would spend his time training in martial arts and helping his mother around the house- as well as studying of course. The Sons did own a T.V, but it hardly went on at all and Gohan rarely acknowledged its existence. It was true, Gohan was a strange boy.

It was probably be difficult for others to see him as just a teenager. People usually focused on the incredible and amazing parts of the boy, they hardly noticed the more important stuff.

P-U-B-E-R-T-Y

Puberty.

Even incredible, astounding Super Saiyans went through the biological changes that everyone faces at some stage in their life.

And Gohan was no exception.

Take this morning for instance. He was very eager to get downstairs and scoff down his breakfast as fast and impolitely as possible, yet he could not. Little-Gohan wouldn't have it. By 'Little-Gohan' I am of course referring to the teen's boyhood- excuse the funny names. The blonde-haired boy was sat on his bed, the covers thrown off to reveal his well-toned body.

Gohan was very well-built, a result of all his training, far more so than any other boy his age. His arms were strong and powerful, his chest hard and sturdy and his abs defined and visible. He was well-built indeed, yet his muscles did not seem out of proportion with his stature. Yet, Gohan hardly paid attention to his appearance, he didn't think he looked _that_ good at all- he thought he was just average.

Dressed in only a pair of baggy boxer shorts, the annoying bulge was evident and clear. Just like every morning, he had awoken with a tent in his boxers. It had become part of his routine.

Go to sleep- wake up- stare at bulge in boxers- hope it will go down- go to school- ignore the frequent erections during the day- get home- suffer from more erections- and so on.

He wasn't stupid. He knew enough about sex and puberty to understand fully what was going on, but poor Gohan only knew what could be found in his text books and what was taught at school. He had caught wind of something his friends were discussing one lunchtime, something about 'dealing with it'. It had taken Gohan a while, but he eventually discovered the art of masturbation. He didn't get to do it often, what with his nosy mother and a father who wanted to spend more time with him, but the few occasions he did; it was heaven.

Yet, he had no time before school and was often forced to think of different methods. But, he could think of nothing else to get the erection to die down.

If only they had a computer...

"Gohan!" The boy sighed, rubbing his forehead. His mother was calling again. _Why is she so impatient?_

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on eating before you go to school?" Not at this rate...

Gohan looked down, dark pools of green staring at the bulge. It wasn't going down...which meant...

"No thanks, I'm not hungry!" He called back, ignoring the groans of protest emitting from his stomach.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine!"

And so, for another morning, Gohan was forced to skip his breakfast.

He got ready for school, trying to remain away from his parents during the process, checked that the sheets were dry, just in case he had been having more dreams, and headed downstairs.

"Where's dad?" He asked as his glanced around the kitchen. There was the smell of food, but no Goku.

"He had to lead away a herd of...well; I don't know what they were, but he was going to get them away from the house." Chichi answered, smiling at her son. For a moment, Gohan considered asking for food, but he knew his mom would give him a lecture about wasting time and would never let him hear the end of it.

So, he picked up his school bag, waved goodbye and headed for school.

As always, he flew halfway there and walked the rest. It was kinda pointless, he could just land on the roof of the school without being seen, but he liked the walk. It also allowed him to catch up with his friends before they trudged off to lessons. They always met at the same place, an old oak tree just a few blocks away from the school.

"Hey, Gohan!" Shouted one.

"Yo!" Another called.

"How are you this morning?" The final added.

He smiled at the barrage of greetings. His first friend (not in particular order), was Matt, a brunette youth with a dazzling smile. He wore a white shirt with black trousers but added his own style to it (such as wearing it casual, meaning no top button, no cuffs and no tie). Matt was known for being lucky when it came to girls, Gohan couldn't remember a day that Matt was single, there was probably a waiting list drafted up somewhere. He was casual, liked to fade into the background if need be but enjoyed a good time.

The second was another boy known as Raike. He was a bit more radical than Matt. His hair was dyed a dark blue and spiked up in the common fashion. He wore baggy jeans that hung loosely on his hip, revealing the majority of his underwear; and a sleeveless top that exposed his tanned and developing (not as much as Gohan) arms. He was pretty good looking also but was rarely in a relationship due to his hyper levels.

The final, and most polite, friend was Aleela. The only girl of the group, she had taken the role of babysitter, making sure the boys didn't get into trouble- but she tended to loosen up a lot. She was fairly attractive, with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She and Matt were, in fact, cousins.

"Hey, everyone." Gohan smiled as he joined them. They had all taken their usual positions, Matt leaning against the trunk of the tree, Raike sat on the lowest branch and Aleela sat on a small boulder. Gohan sat on one of the broken branches which had fallen to the ground. "I'm good thanks." He added, nodding at Aleela. "How are you all doing?"

"Tired." Matt said. "Raike here had me up until two in the morning."

"Turn your phone off." Gohan said with a chuckle. This wasn't the first time he had heard Mat grumble about being kept awake.

"No!" Matt snapped, his eyes narrowing at the Saiyan.

"Then he can't text Tilly." Aleela teased, smiling as she did.

"Tilly?" Gohan tilted his head to the side, blinking a few times. "I thought you were going out with Rachel?"

"Nah, dude. He dumped her, like, three days ago or something, he's banging Tilly now!" The voice called from the branch.

"I should hope not!" Aleela snapped.

"Raike!" Matt growled.

"Oh, whoops. I forgot you're, like, a complete virgin!" Gohan watched as Raike giggled wildly. He gulped as he saw the blue-haired boy's right eye close in a wink at Matt.

"We all are." Aleela cut in, seeing her cousins anger rising. "We are not old enough for such-"

"Speak for yourself!" Raike shouted with a smile.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Gohan said, jumping to his feet. He was holding back a laugh, of course. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood this morning. "We've gotta get to school anyway."

"Gohan's right, there's no time for whooping Raike's ass right now." Matt nodded, pushing himself upright.

"Oh!" Raike called at the challenging statement. Gohan sighed as he heard it, he knew what was coming. "Bring it on! Bring. It. On."

"Whatever." Gohan smiled again as Aleela walked towards him. He nodded and turned to make his way to school, now that everyone was settled.

_THUD!_

Gohan spun round at the echoing noise, trying to locate its source. His guard was up in seconds, his hands clenched into fists and up by his face, his eyes narrowed and searching, his muscles tensed and prepared for-

"Raike, what the hell?" Gohan lowered his guard, relaxing once again as he stared at the crumpled mass of 13-year-old boy on the ground.

"You should be more careful." Matt teased, smirking mockingly as he walked forward to join Gohan and Aleela.

"Dude, you knocked the tree!" Raike shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Who? Me?" Matt asked, making his shock and innocence seem as fake as possible- even Gohan (who was willing to admit that he was naive) picked it up.

Yep. Just a normal day for Gohan.

**A/N:**** How was that? Please tell me in a review. I've already a few later chapters so I might be updating quite quickly at first. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome, of course!**


End file.
